Crystal Legends UNFINISHED
by FluffyShrekGirl
Summary: Sequel to this is the key to the castle. The consequences of Day's actions begin to unfold...
1. Expectations

Crystal Legends

Chapter 1 – Expectations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon, but I own any OCs mentioned in this story. Yeesh.

"Look at you! You're soaked!" Hikari scolded, hurriedly removing her son's sodden sweater from around his waist and hanging it over the radiator in the hall.

"Sorry, Mom," Day responded automatically, but Hikari could tell he wasn't really paying her any attention. The far-off look on his face worried her for some odd reason and she frowned, having learnt long ago that she should always trust her instincts.

"Day, is something wrong? What happened to you?"

"What?" Day came abruptly back to earth. "I fell, like I said."

"Hm." Hikari said no more, but the gnawing feeling in her gut did not disappear.

Takeru was leaning against the hall wall, saying nothing. The routine was well-established – Hikari generally handled their son's reprimand, and Takeru only spoke if he felt it necessary. Tonight, though… he had noticed it too – there was definitely something odd about his son's behaviour.

"Day?"

Day looked up into his father's blue eyes. "Yeah?"

Takeru didn't know why, but found he couldn't say more than, "Be careful." He wondered briefly if it was because he had never really had any parental interference when he was growing up, but let the thought slide into the recesses of his consciousness and remarked, "It's late. Don't you think it's about time you went to bed? You have school tomorrow."

Day's whole demeanor suddenly brightened. "Oh yeah!" He pelted to the door of his room, turning only to call back, "Night!" before his door slammed behind him.

Hikari gazed after him in wonder. "Day, excited about going to school?"

She turned to her husband, who voiced her thoughts even before she opened her mouth, a wry grin on his face.

"I know. Something must be up."

Once Day was safely entombed in his room, he dug his hand eagerly into his jeans pocket and pulled out the crystal. It did not glow like before, but in the light of his desk lamp it reflected a deep amber colour. Day had no idea what had compelled him to take the stone, but he had a strange feeling of satisfaction about doing so. He turned it over in his hands, marvelling at the way the harsh light softened upon touching it. But he knew he had a problem. He had to hide this from Mom and Dad – it ruined his whole story about falling, and he didn't think his parents would be too pleased if they knew he had been wandering around in _konpaku kyassuru_. They both hated the place; indeed, their vehemence about it had always struck Day profoundly, for as long as he could remember.

He glanced about his room, searching for a hiding place. As his eyes moved over the bookcase, he suddenly remembered the book Uncle Taichi had got him that Christmas. Perfect.

"_Great Expectations?"_

_The eight-year-old Day wrinkled his nose and gazed up at his spiky-haired uncle, who was grinning hugely._

_Day was unimpressed. "You waited until everyone else had gone to give me this?"_

_Taichi was still grinning. "Yeah. Why don't you open it up and check out the first page?"_

_Day remained unconvinced, but to please his__ favourite__ uncle he lifted the cover and peered inside._

_Immediately his doubts vanished, and he threw open the cover._

_Inside, there were no pages – rather, the book had been hollowed out in the centre, creating a little storage space. Day's head was already full of the things he could hide in there – jumping beans, itching powder, fake blood sachets… his Uncle Taichi's other presents would fit in here great!_

"_Thought you could hide your love letters in there!" Taichi teased. _

"_Oh, Uncle Taichi!" Day made a face in disgust. "Yuck!"_

_Taichi laughed and ruffled his nephew's hair. "Seriously, it's for hiding all your secret junk. Glad you like it!"_

_Day's eyes were wide. "Oh, yeah!"_

Day chuckled at the memory, and stood to go over and get the book. But as soon as he stood up, he was hit by a huge wave of dizziness and nausea. He wobbled, and then suddenly his legs gave out and he collapsed. The gem rolled out of his hand and under his bed.

He was unconscious before his head hit the floor.


	2. Preparation

Crystal Legends

Chapter 2: Preparation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon. Short one this time – considering alternating the chapters to be based around the two different sets of characters, the heroes (the DDs) and the villain (Myo). Got several reviews asking when the mon himself was going to appear, and I hope this doesn't disappoint!

He shifted his feet slightly, testing his muscles. It was strange not having used them for so long. In spite of this, his strength had all but completely returned. Gingerly, he eased himself out of the chair until he was standing fully upright.

It has been said that smells evoke the most powerful memories of all, and as the familiar smells of the old castle reached him dozens of sharp remembrances flew through his mind. Odd, the things the mind chooses to remember... the recollection that stood out to him most clearly at that moment was sitting in a high-backed stone chair, every so often turning the page of a thick leather-bound book as light from the antique fireplace flickered and danced across the walls around him. A bat-like monster perched on top of one of the tall bookcases, his eyelids drooping. A small, white, cat-like creature sat and fiddled with one of the thick green gloves that always covered her paws.

With a sudden jerk of his head he pulled himself back into the present and, after a moment, organised some of the ideas that had already begun to float through his mind and be caught in the web of intellect that lay there. The most important thing, he had already realised, was to discover where exactly he had returned – or rather when. He could tell he was in the lair he had created for himself during his time in Odaiba, when the first batch of digidestined children had come looking for the eighth child. He grimaced briefly with the memory. Perhaps... not a particularly productive trip.

It had certainly changed a good deal. The air was heavy with dust and years, and the room was dank and dirty. A pile of dirt lay off to one side of the room, as though the ceiling had collapsed fairly recently. Books lay scattered across the floor, and the spiral staircase in the corner of the room looked as thought one touch would make it crumble. It would require some serious refurbishment. He sighed as he recognised that he would have to find a way of obtaining some new henchmen – until then, he would be forced to live in this hole, or find the time to do something about it himself. The thought filled him with revulsion. Almost simultaneously, he noticed that he was sitting in a small Dokugumon web. He brushed it away with disgust, recalling with satisfaction his immunity to the toxins contained in the floating strands. The digimon itself was nowhere to be seen.

Gradually, he felt a stirring in his memory as things worked their way to the surface, and the image of a small, tapered amber crystal came to him. The key to his rebirth... someone must have unlocked the secret. A digidestined.

Something moved near his foot, and he shot out his hand and grabbed it. He lifted the flurry of legs and inhuman cries and found a Dokugumon, no more than a baby, scrabbling for its freedom. He watched it impassively for a few seconds, then smiled a cold, cruel smile. Perhaps finding new henchmen would not be so difficult after all. In a little while, this child digimon could be some use to him.

Still holding the digimon, and ignoring its cries, he walked purposefully towards the bookcase, and after minimal searching, found the two books he was looking for. He pushed them aside and reached into the gap, bringing out a set of ten cards. There were some things he had to do, and these were all he needed.

All that could be heard was the soft whimpering of the Dokugumon as Myotismon soundlessly pushed open the heavy door and left the room.


End file.
